Breathe asleep
by breakable bird
Summary: Se enamora y crece y se desenamora.


**disclaimer:** naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
><strong>note #1: <strong>para darling vee.

**— breathe asleep**  
>by breakable bird<p>

* * *

><p>Es criada con la palabra «deber» partiendo del centro de su alma, y de allí es que Mito-chan nace y despliega sus alas.<p>

Es la única razón por la que se casa, la verdad. Porque no ha visto en su vida a este tal Senju Hashirama y porque su sonrisa es demasiado vaga y porque amaba Uzushiogakure más de lo que podrá amar a cualquier hombre jamás. Dieciséis años, un kimono blanco y cabello rojo, y Mito-chan no sonríe.

(Eran otros tiempos, le murmura a Kushina-chan un millón de años más tardes. Su sonrisa le atraviesa la cara de porcelana trizada como un rayo. _Otros tiempos, Kushina-chan_, que llora porque Mito nunca lo ha hecho.)

—Encantado de conocerte, Mito-chan —le dice su futuro marido. Debe de tener al menos cinco años más que ella (y sí, al llegar a su nuevo lugar de residencia _nunca hogar never no_ descubre que Hashirama-sama ha vivido por veintidós años).

Inclina la cabeza. Las campanillas de su pelo se mueven con una brisa invisible, y Mito no descruza sus manos ni descruza sus piernas y sus ojos no se mueven con nerviosismo, buscando líneas fuertes en este cuerpo desconocido que se le presenta.

(Tobirama-kun—que oye, a Mito-chan no le alcanza el respeto—deja caer sus párpados. Mito reconoce con sobriedad que le parece más atractivo que Hashirama-sama porque no sonríe y porque su cabello es blanco y tiene marcas rojas en las mejillas, como heridas abiertas. No se despierta ningún calor secreto en rincones curiosos de su cuerpo, y su mirada no se queda más de lo apropiado en él.)

—Encantada —responde.

Tiene voz de pajarito, y Hashirama(-sama) le sonríe.

* * *

><p>—¿Hashirama-sama te quería, Mito-sama? —pregunta Kushina. Tiene siete años y es tan guapa como Tsunade-chan lo era a su edad.<p>

(Dónde está la sangre de mi sangre, se pregunta Mito. Está vacía como un cadáver, como un asesino, como un—)

—Por supuesto que no, Kushina-sana —dice Mito, sonriendo. De repente a Kushina le parece una persona horrible pero por supuesto que es horrible, si es la Primera, y por supuesto que es hermosa, porque ¿cómo no iba a ser hermosa? Es Mito-sama, y Mito-sama...

Mito-chan...

—Por supuesto que no —repite. Casi sabe a mentira. Casi—. Hashirama-sama era mi marido.

—Los esposos se aman —insiste Kushina—. ¿Verdad, Mito-sama?

—A veces —replica Mito. Kushina es una ninja y no hay sentido en mentir porque ella no tiene ese tipo de crueldad, porque tarde o temprano Kushina, su querida Kushina-chan va a tener que hacer un sacrificio y todo por el deber, ¿verdad?

Mito odia el deber y no sabría qué rayos hacer sin él.

—Pero amaste a alguien, Mito-sama, ¿cierto?

(Se traga la sonrisa porque qué testaruda eres para encontrar la felicidad, Kushina-chan.) _Van a escribir historias sobre ti, niña_.

—Sí, Kushina-chan. Sí amé a alguien.

* * *

><p>Konoha es verde y callado y alegre, y Mito piensa que tiene demasiadas líneas suaves y otras rectas y no los suficientes espirales. Eso es lo primero que le viene a la mente cuando llegan, después de semanas de Hashirama-sama intentando arrancarle una sonrisa y los ojos de Mito nunca quedándose más tiempo del necesario en Tobirama-kun.<p>

(Tobirama-kun tiene tres años menos que Mito-chan y no es que a ella le importe, ni nada.)

—¿Te gustan las manzanas, Mito-chan? —pregunta Hashirama-sama.

Mito se gira a mirarlo, manos blancas como lirios escondidas en las mangas de su kimono que de alguna manera se las arregla para no cargar una mota de polvo, pestañas largas y oscuras como las de una muñeca y ojos sin pupila, un poco más afilados de lo que está acostumbrado. Su sonrisa no falla, a pesar de eso. Mito se descubre un día pensando que Hashirama-sama es una buena persona.

Y a quién no le gustan las buenas personas.

Él le ofrece una manzana roja y perfecta, rogándole a alguien por una mordida. Mito recuerda su primer beso con uno de los criados de Uzu: un chico alto de dedos largos y media sonrisa interesante cuyos ojos oscuros Mito sentía clavados en la nuca todo el día. Mito recuerda su lengua caliente y sus manos escurriéndose entre sus muslos y su respiración pesada, como si estuviera hundida en un lago de miel, y su cara no cambia al responder

—sí, hashirama-sama. gracias.

Pero los ojos de Tobirama-kun se quedan clavados en sus muñecas cuando Mito se mueve para aceptar el regalo de su marido.

* * *

><p>Esconderse debajo de las mantas—sexo—primera noche—señorita esposa mujer—hacer algo relativamente parecido al amor—pero más como felicidad, ¿no crees? Efímera felicidad.<p>

Su primera vez duele.

Duele como ser partida por un trueno y atravesada por una espada y duele como decir adiós a una ciudad llena de remolinos y espirales. Duele como sentarse junto a una madre moribunda y no mirar más de lo necesario y abrir las piernas, mirando la luna fijamente por encima de un hombre de ojos oscuros que nunca ha tenido su primer beso. Sus manos son gentiles y sus empujes cuidadosos, pero eso no es lo que Mito quiere porque el dolor parece eterno e inquebrantable como la memoria del cielo sobre Uzushiokagure, azul y con nubes que por ningún motivo se deslizarían por allí y por allá como las nubes maleducadas de Konoha.

(Eso es en lo que piensa mientras Hashirama-sama entierra la cara en su cuello blanco. Lleva el kimono medio abierto, apenas, porque Mito sabe que no es decoroso presentarse completamente desnuda ante su marido y _las cosas eran diferentes, Kushina-chan_. No odia a Hashirama-sama.

Mito-chan tiene suerte, sabe, y Mito-chan está sufriendo.)

—Mito-chan, Mito-chan —murmura Hashirama-sama.

Cierra los ojos y acuna el dolor como a un niño herido.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente bebe té con miel, algo que no hace nunca, y los ojos serios de Tobirama-kun la miran a través de la mesa, buscándola con la avidez que sólo la primera fascinación puede otorgar.<p>

—¿Te sientes bien, Mito-san?

Tiene voz de asesino. El agarre de Mito en la taza de porcelana se vuelve casi feroz por una milésima de segundo.

—Sí, Tobirama-kun —responde. Es su deber, porque él es su hermano menor, la única familia de su honorable esposo, y Mito-chan sabe acerca de deber y de honor y de dolor y ya ni siquiera está sangrando, así que qué diablos—. No hay nada de qué alarmarse.

Ésa mañana se ha pintado los párpados de un tono rojizo, entre rojizo y café, decide. Cuando mira su reflejo—preciosa, piensa, qué guapa eres, Mito, qué _horrible_—Tobirama le dibuja los rasgos de princesa en duelo con la punta de los dedos en el mantel, sin atreverse a tocarla porque Mito siempre le mira pero nunca le observa y porque es tan hermosa y porque Hashirama la atraviesa como un trueno—

(Tobirama-kun sería un relámpago, fantasea Mito. Tobirama-kun no se molestaría con una cama a medio armar en el suelo y lo harían sobre la mesa, y no es que ella esté interesada porque Uzumaki Mito es una mujer casada—_no voy a cambiar mi apellido, Hashirama-sama_—pero tienes un nuevo clan, respondió Hashirama-sama, y Mito levantó la barbilla y _que así sea_—es una mujer casada y las mujeres casadas que conocen sus deberes no hacen ese tipo de cosas.

Pero Tobirama-kun sería un relámpago y le mordería la mandíbula y metería la mano por debajo de su _hadajuban_ y la tocaría, y luego entre las piernas, y la lengua hasta la garganta, decide, y si no es cosa de Tobirama-kun es cosa de Mito-chan.

Bebe té con miel en el desayuno con Tobirama-kun. Hashirama-sama duerme hasta tarde, así que no la escucha cuando se arodilla—_he perdido, _le confiesa a la tormenta—y vomita. (Nunca le ha gustado la miel.)

* * *

><p>Mito no es de quedarse en casa.<p>

Mito es más de pasear por la ciudad y mirar a los niños jugar en el parque y darse cuenta de que se imagina a alguna niña preciosa con piel de melocotón, cabello rojo cereza y ojos negro-diamante, como los de Hashirama. Luego divaga (líneas rojas, manos interesantes), pero Mito nunca dice nada sobre eso, ni siquiera a su acompañante favorita, Mikuru-chan.

Mikuru-chan tiene doce años y es una Chuunin. Prodigio, la llaman, pero Mito la ha escuchado entrenando a las cinco de la mañana, cuando ella finalmente se arma de valor para deslizarse entre las mantas y abandonar a Hashirama-sama. Aunque no es como abandonar, en realidad, piensa, medio escondida detrás de un árbol. No es como abandonar porque todavía está allí, ¿verdad?

(¿Y cuándo me has tenido, Hashirama-sama?)

* * *

><p>Es una batalla y ella es una kunoichi y la verdad es que debería entenderlo. Debería entenderlo y debería saberlo y sí, la verdad, sí, pues claro, ella es Uzumaki Mito. Lo entiende. Lo sabe. Lo hace. Saca armas de las mangas de su kimono con la misma gracia que despliega un abanico (por cuando empieza a mirar más de lo educado, se esconde detrás de la tela y cierra los ojos y respira y al exhalar se marcha el aire impuro, los deseos-que-Mito-no-tiene...)<p>

—¡Mito-chan! —llama Hashirama-sama. Sus ojos oscuros la persiguen como una cadena—. Vuelve adentro, podrían—  
>Sin volverse, Mito agarra del cuello a un ninja lo suficientemente viejo para ser su padre y lo gira con un sonido enfermizo. Deja caer el cuerpo como si fuera una marioneta sin hilos y, con una rapidez nacida de la práctica, dibuja un sello tras de otro para deshacerse de los enemigos pero alguno ha de haber estado con suerte, piensa, debe haber estado con suerte porque le cae bien, Tobirama-kun le cae bien pero no lo suficiente para interceptar una kunai silenciosamente (no para salvar su vida, ni siquiera por honor). Ha de haberse tropezado con el kimono (¡qué torpe!) y entonces el arma envenenada le ha rasgado el hombro porque no.<p>

Para nada.

* * *

><p>—Estabas embarazada, Mito-chan.<p>

El doctor parece tener un millón de años. A Mito le gustan los doctores, los buenos, porque tienen una media sonrisa compasiva y dedos inteligentes, pero no le gusta la lengua de este, no le gusta lo que dice, no le gusta lo rápido que se disuelve su imagen de una niña con cabello rojo y piel de melocotón y ojos rojos—

no, recuerda torpemente, mito-chan, no era así. no era así para nada.

Inclina la cabeza con el corazón latiéndole como un tambor.

—El veneno que te infectó no era muy potente —continua el médico, suave y casi simpático pero no porque ¿cómo va a entender? ¿Cómo va a comprender el vacío que le come los huesos?—. Pero para tu bebé, que apenas se estaba desarrollando... Lo siento, Mito-chan.

Mito asiente una vez. Con firmeza. Luego se para, intentando ignorar las punzadas imaginarias que le muerden el bajo vientre, y se sienta con los hombros muy derechos a mirar a su jardín, sin prestarle atención al silencio furioso de Hashirama-sama (_te lo dije, mito-chan_ cállate cállate—y silencio).

Se pregunta si Tobirama-kun (lánguido, estoico Tobirama-kun) está más triste porque nunca ha sido atravesada por un relámpago o porque la niña de cabello rojo ya no existe.

* * *

><p>Entonces llega el espíritu. (Mito se come al Kyuubi.)<p>

No está segura de que deba llamarlo espíritu, pero Mito se pasa los días sentada mirando el jardín y bebiendo té con miel porque por la noche Hashirama-sama la apresa en un abrazo febril que ella no se ve con las ganas de responder, observando por encima de su hombro un cielo erróneo y murmurando acerca de relámpagos y centellas detrás de sus párpados. Es un demonio, le dicen, es malvado, pero Mito no encorva la espalda y cumple con su deber y no derrama una sola lágrima, porque es su deber.

(No llora cuando se marcha de Uzu ni cuando se casa con Hashirama-sama ni cuando duerme por primera vez con Hashirama-sama ni cuando Tobirama-kun desparece repentinamente, a excepción de los tés que se molesta en traerle. No llora cuando sus piernas sangran y Hashirama-sama grita y se arrodilla y ella le mira sin siquiera energía para prometerle que cumplirá con su deber.)

Aunque lo hará, por supuesto. Mikuru-chan le trae flores todas las mañanas, pero ya no se queda tanto porque de todos modos Mito no va a ninguna parte.

—Mi querida —murmura Mito. Se le rompe la voz.

Dentro de ella, el espíritudemoniomaldición se ríe.

* * *

><p>Un secreto es que...<p>

(Sólo lo deja quedarse porque prefiere tener sombras en el corazón que un vacío blanco, estático.)

* * *

><p>Un día se pone furiosa y patea una mesa hacia la pared. Rompe los tatami y las puertas corredizas y se arranca las horquillas del cabello. No llora (es su deber, ser fuerte por konoha por uzu por su no-querida por su demonio por su marido por su amante imaginario). Tobirama-kun la encuentra, porque excepto en las noches Hashirama-sama nunca la busca y es el que le agarra las muñecas, el que se arrodilla con ella mientra Mito se traga las lágrimas y <em>por qué yo<em>.

De todas las soluciones ridículas, rezan.

—Catarsis —dice Tobirama-kun. Un chico de pocas palabras, que cuando Mito no ha estado mirando ha crecido como sólo los adolescentes pueden. Su cuerpo es fuerte y delgado y hay músculos debajo de la piel que la dejan en la punta de los dedos, respirándolo con paciencia.

Mito se esconde en su hombro y fantasea con relámpagos.

* * *

><p>—Estás embarazada, Mito-chan.<p>

Mito decide no salir de su habitación durante nueve meses, aunque por supuesto su adorado es impaciente y decide que quiere conocer el mundo con un mes de adelanto. Mito tiene diecinueve años al dar a luz, casi veinte, Hashirama-sama tiene veintisiete y Tobirama-kun está al borde de los diecisiete.

(He estado parada en tu sombra.)

—Maku —apoya una mano en su vientre, camina alrededor con los ojos atentos de Mikuru-chan esperando por cualquier pedido de su señora. Tobirama-kun, sentado en un rincón en una postura impropia, observa con el reflejo de una sonrisa en sus ojos rojos—. Makoto. Tal vez. Haruki. Tamaki. Kyo... Yuuki. Yuuki es bonito, ¿no crees, Mikuru-chan?

—Sí, señora —responde Mikuru-chan. Sonríe.

Mito sonríe de vuelta—un milagro—a la velocidad del trueno—Tobirama-kun cierra los ojos y sueña.

* * *

><p>Dar a luz duele más que nada.<p>

Dar a luz duele más que dormir con un marido que no quiere, más que vivir con un hombre a quien no desea, más que caminar en el pasillo junto a un muchachito con el que (pero el deber) se escaparía si supiera cómo deshacerse de estos hilos que la atan, duele más que ser envenenada. Duele más que tragarse a un espíritumaldiciónnovacío. Duele más que recordar Uzu y duele más que despertar un día y darse cuenta de que ama Konoha.

(Ésta batalla me la has ganado.)

Pero está mintiendo, se dice Mito, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gritando como no grita cuando está triste o está enfadada—excepto esa vez, amenda, excepto esa vez _te lo dije mito-chan_ cállate CÁLLATE—nacer duele igual que morir.

Ganar duele igual que perder.

Abraza a su hijo, todavía temblando y con la mejilla sucia por la sangre, y Mito respira y cierra los ojos y ese cuerpo pequeño—estas manos diminutas, piensa, estas pestañas temblorosas—casi llora.

Casi llora junto a su bebé cuando siente un peso misteriosamente familiar acomodarse entre sus brazos. Pero no, porque Mito conoce su deber.

(Es el deber de una madre amar a su hijo.) Y ésto, Uzumaki Mito lo cumple particularmente bien.

* * *

><p>Hashirama-sama ama a su adorado, también. (Ella recuerda a su casinoquerida.)<p>

Mito supone que es normal. No cree ni por un segundo que lo ama igual que ella, con esa pasión furiosa que la deja vacía como una concha arrojada a la playa por el mar, temblando y derritiéndose dentro de una piel congelada y perfecta. Pero cerca, le concede, bastante cerca. Hashirama-sama le murmura historias y tararea desafinadas canciones y no pasa un día en que no vaya a verlo.

No confía en nadie, así que por supuesto, Tobirama-kun tiene que acompañarla a todas partes.

—Hashirama-sama, no es—

—Mito-chan. —Tiene voz de líder, piensa. Se sorprende, y su demonio se ríe. _Ingenua_, se burla, pero Mito tiene gracia y lo ignora—. Esto es necesario, y no aceptaré ningún cambio. Lo siento.

Mito no lo siente tanto.

* * *

><p>La verdad es que no lo conoce, realmente. A Tobirama-kun, quiere decir. A Hashirama-sama lo observa porque tiene permiso, porque <em>tus ojos deben ir siempre en tu marido<em> (ha sido una larga tradición, piensa, de una línea de mujeres que primero alumbran hembras y están obligadas a pararse en la sombra de un hombre que nunca va a molestarse en abrirles el kimono y decir _ámame como si yo fuera la única cosa_..., una larga línea, la verdad, deseando deseando deseando—

… había un soldado de ojos claros en uzu y su madre se escondía detrás de un abanico antes de postrarse en una cama esperando a morir.) ¿Se pregunta si habrá acabado con una detestable costumbre? _Busca lo que quieres, adorado_. Toca la punta de la nariz de su bebé con un dedo.

mito no lo siente tanto—a Tobirama-kun le gustan los claveles, el color rojo y Hashirama-sama (hermano) y Konoha y la vida y el dango y los dulces y el animitsu (de eso le compra todos los días, cuando salen en sus largos paseos) y le gusta—le gusta—

—Mito-sama.

—Sí —dice ella sin parpadear. (Deber, honor, paciencia. Lealtad.) Los repite como una oración en la que no cree—. Sí, ya podemos irnos, Tobirama-kun.

* * *

><p>Cuando se rinde, abre las piernas y cierra los ojos, escondiendo su vergüenza en la oscuridad. Piensa en su madre y en sus abanicos y piensa en su abuela y la manga de su kimono y le gustaría tener ambos para cubrirse, porque por fin entiende (por fin por fin por fin).<p>

Lealtad para su esposo, su marido. (Porque no te amo pero me posees, todo lo que puedes poseerme sin que yo te lo permita, y algo tengo que darte.) Pero la pasión va hacia otro lugar. Tobirama-kun, de rodillas y jadeando y murmurándole cosas terribles al oído que hacen su estómago girar y dar vueltas y le arrancan un par de risas ridículas. Se siente joven, de repente. Veintidós años y la chiquilla más joven y feliz del mundo.

Toca el cielo primero, estallando y temblando, contando los puntos brillantes detrás de sus párpados, respirando lo suficientemente hondo para preocuparse de hacer estallar sus pulmones. No se aparta de ella, y no deja que mire sobre su hombro, y Tobirama-kun la muerde y la besa y _he estado caminando hacia esto_, piensa Mito. _He estado corriendo hacia esto_.

* * *

><p>Hashirama-sama sabe. Mito sabe que él sabe, pero él no sabe que ella sabe que él sabe. (Repite la letanía como un trabalenguas infantil para recordar sus pecados.) Y al día siguiente él le sirve té con miel y no sabe que ella lo detesta y es cuando Mito nota las mareas, los acantilados que los separan. Hashirama, piensa, y por primera vez le sonríe, de repente, con su rostro blanco y ovalado y sus manos pálidas y su cuerpo que lo deja entrar como una flor indiferente y se abre y palpita por su misma sangre, (pero no la misma alma.) Konoha siempre está en guerra, esos días, así que cuando Hashirama-sama no vuelve Mito suspira y su maldicióndemonio se ríe, ronroneando.<p>

—Asesina —sisea—. Mito-chan, eres una asesina.

Sostiene a Tobirama-kun cuando sus lágrimas y la tristeza se vuelven un peso demasiado, pero deja caer las mentiras como pétalos cuando él se pregunta, se preocupa si sabía y si por eso se ha vuelto descuidado porque _Hashirama es invencible_. Lo recoge y lo acepta dentro de ella, como cualquier mujer reconociendo algo que ha estado perdido por un largo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Su adorado no conoce a otro padre. Lo llama tío, por supuesto, pero le confiesa todo a Mito en murmullos pintados de risa y ella guarda sus secretos con el celo de una madre, sonriendo suave. Todo el mundo sabe para ése entonces, que Tobirama-kun intenta regir y amar a una mujer que pertenece a alguien más incluso en vida incluso en muerte y que a ella no le importa, que no le importa para nada, que Mito-sama Mito-chan Uzumaki Mito es—<p>

(—una niña atrapada en un remolino.) A veces mira sobre el hombro de Tobirama-kun para recordar a Hashirama-sama y se traga su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que accede a bajar por su estómago y a liberarse en llamas en su vientre. Respira en su ritmo: «Ha-shi-ra-ma, Ha-shi-ra-ma», hasta que el amanecer llega y su guerrero se cansa y Mito acuna al único hijo que alguna vez tendrá.

—Monstruo —dice el infierno que Mito lleva dentro. Ella no parpadea, y él se ríe—. Perfecto monstruo.

* * *

><p>—Por supuesto que he amado —responde Mito.<p>

Ha amado todo lo que no ha podido conservar.


End file.
